Plain Jane
by BloodyCourse
Summary: Another plain Jane in high school... think again.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Defined spaces was so not my cup of tea. I really don't know how I got into this mess. Yes, Dante was hot. Yes, Dante was a jock and dated the hottest girl in school. And no, I wasn't in love with him. It just couldn't be possible. I'm just the normal plain Jane that walked past him every day, had a house next to his and has every class with him except bio. But still…

Oh, who am I fooling here? I have feelings for him, but their only feelings. Like a crush. A stupid crush that made me get into this mess in the first place.

Ok, so most of you might be wondering, well what's up? And I'll be more then glad to tell you, if only it was that simple. So I've been crushing on Dante since he got to this school. Not that he noticed of course. Days went by and months…and now were at year number three! Pathetic I know. So I've been hearing rumours of Dante and his girlfriend, Victoria, having some trouble in their love life.

Don't get me wrong I did get a little hopeful. Okay, maybe a lot. Though chances, that he would even see me were scarce, so I tried to improvise. And that's more or less why I'm here. In the boy's locker room, in a locker, covered in dirty smelly socks and holding my breath, because that boy I like is standing in front of me. And I'm in his locker…

_My sweaty hand covered my mouth as Dante got closer. Oh please God, I promise I will pray more if Dante magically gets called away and doesn't return in like 5 minutes. _

Dante was talking to his buddy, Nevan; apparently they have been friends since childhood. And I'm not a stalker; I heard it from his twin sister, Serena. She's my bff. We've been friends since sixth grade. I was the girl with braces. And she was the popular one- also head of the maths league of our school. Every guy was after her and still is.

I have always been her lefty. If you don't know what that is, let me explain. A lefty is the second best friend. The one that follows orders and says yes and amen when ever asked a question or command. So now you're probably asking who the _righty_ is. Well it's none other then the one and only Victoria! Didn't see that did you?

A rattling noise bought me back to reality. Shit, Dante's trying to open his locker!

"Can't seem to get it open," he said between breaths. Was it just me, but did he smell like strawberries? I can get use to that. Anyway, focus Jane – ironic isn't it, that my name's Jane.

"Bro, let's go, I got to meet up with seniorita Maria!" Nevan said mimicking a salsa dancer.

Please go, please…

Dante looked back at his locker for a long time, for a moment I thought he was looking straight at me. His eyes were an icy blue, he seemed worried and if I wasn't mistaken…afraid. He turned around and grabbed his hoody that was lying on the bench.

"Alright, let's go." He said and walked out the locker room with Nevan.

Thank you Lord! I smiled widely as he exited. And as promised, I will pray.

I said a quick praying of thanks and praise and started budging on the locker door. I wiggled it a bit and started kicking it. Later I tried to give it an elbow. It hurt like hell and I'm sure everyone heard me cursing, but the door didn't want to open. I was almost about to pray again when someone came in, I didn't care if it was one of the jocks. They will laugh a bit and then get over it.

"Hey hey! Anyone help!" I yelled and started banging on the door. No one can miss this and just leave me here. Except if the jock leaves, bring his friends, laugh about it and then leave.

I saw the figure move in the distance and started yelling again for help.

"Hey, where are you?" A voice asked. I couldn't recognise the voice; the locker seemed to make the voices outside seem deeper. "Here, Locker number 8, if I'm right," I said loudly. Hopefully it's not someone I know.

A knocking noise came from outside. "Yes! You got it!" I said knocking back also.

The figure was looking down and had a red beanie on. The locker door shacked a bit and soon enough the locker door swung open.

"Oh, thank you so much. I've been in there for quite some time…" I stopped mid-sentence as I gazed into the very same icy blue eyes of earlier.

Shit…

**What do you think? Please review if you think it should be continued, if not tell me why. Thanks for reading!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I was walking done the street when suddenly out of know where a girl with long blonde hair started marching towards me. I didn't recognize her at first, but when the busty breasts started jiggling forward. I immediately knew who it was. Victoria.

"Listen here, miss," she started, waving a threatening finger towards my face. "I heard about the locker incident and if I ever hear about you riding with him or even looking at him. I. Will. Kill. You."

Uh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. After Dante helped me out of the smelly locker he offered me a ride on his bike! Yeah you heard right…his hot smoking bike.

And me being the stupid little nerd I was, even though I was in the math league so I'm not really that stupid, but still I accepted the ride without hesitation. Because come on! It was Dante for crying out loud. But I guess I didn't think about the consciousness', that being none other then Victoria. The name 'ice queen' doesn't even come close to her. More like medusa or some other ugly methodical bitch that lived in the past 9000 years. And I'm paying for being in love right now, but hey aren't they having some trouble in their relationship?

"You hearing me Geek?" she asked one tinted eyebrow raised to an incredible height.

Wait, did I just hear right? Did she just call me a geek?

"Sorry, what did you just call me?" I asked almost in a whisper. My voice didn't want to rise at that point. Maybe a shortage of blood caused this? I was speaking with Victoria so anything could be possible.

"What, Geek? You are a geek, aren't you? Miss Four Eyes?" She said without a drop of shame on her face or even that world renound feeling we called; guilt. She was taking me out, wait ambushing me, no that's not it…

But what ever she was doing, it really shattered my self esteem and I didn't have much left. I think I used my last little up when I took Dante's hand and got on his bike.

"Listen here Nerd Slut," She poked me with that same dreadful finger against my chest. This was the first time when I noticed how tall she was. She could become a model if she wanted to, but I think even a high end designers would get tired of a bitch like her.

"You are nothing but worthless trash, with no clue what so ever how to please your man. So if I ever hear about-"

I didn't really know what came over me, but in that split second, my fist connected with her face in an utter disastrous way. Because I think…I think I might have broken her nose.

Victoria was lying sprawled out beneath me, blood gushing from her nose. She didn't move.

"Victoria," I whispered, getting a little closer, "Victoria, are you okay?"

Oh shit, is she dead? Did I just kill Victoria St Clare? (A/N: St Clare is pronounced; Saint Clare. I thought it would be ironic to give her a surname that's also a catholic church's name.)

How am I going to explain this to my parents? Oh sorry mum, sorry dad, she said I couldn't please my man. So well, you know, I killed her. A low moan came from Victoria as she struggled up beneath me. Shit, she's still alive! Maybe I should have killed her when I had the change. I shuffled awkwardly backwards. A loud herd of laughter started behind me.

"Did you see that, dude? That chick knocked Victoria St Clare out!"

"I think her nose is broken!"

"Ha-ha, serves her right, messing with us nerds!"

"Bro, I got it on Video!"

"Send it to me!"

The voices started up and soon I couldn't even hear them clearly anymore. I slowly turned my head to glance at the onlookers behind me.

_Fuck…_

It was at least a group of 50 students! Where the hell did they come from? I needed to move forward, before they see who I am and the gossips starts spreading. I started walking forward in a haste. Making a huge turn from Victoria, just in case she got an adrenaline rush and runs after me.

"Hey,Jane! Jane!" Came a familiar voice and a few footsteps as the person got closer.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Jane Prescott?" Said a voice from the crowd behind me.

"Dude, I think your right!" Followed another voice as they all chirped in.

Dammit, my cover was blown, not that I really had one to begin with.

"Jane!" Came my friend's voice again. I stopped and gave her a chance to catch up. I didn't even get far, just a few feet from the accident. We can call it an accident for now, while I figure out what came over me.

"What happened here?" She asked one hand gesturing to Victoria who was helped by her followers. The wanna be barbies. They didn't even look into my direction as three of them struggled to hold Victoria. When I caught a glimpse of her face, I saw that the bleeding had stopped.

"Well…I really don't know," I told her sincerely. Because I really didn't know, maybe my inner wild cat saw prey or something like that.

"Well let's get to school then," Sabrina smiled, braces sparkling in the sunlight. She could blind a whole army with that smile. Maybe even the whole Japan. But to tell the truth that bright smile gave me some hope for school today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my dear fellows! To tell you the truth, I did this chapter specialy for those who added this story to their favs and alerts. I really am honoured. I thought I might give the story another go. So please review. Please tell me if you like it and If it should be continued.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO:**

When I arrived at school, it wasn't as bad as I imagined. I was still the plain Jane that no one recognized or even glanced at, a poltergeist that was floating through her life in an empty shell. I gently pulled my shaky hand through my hair as Sabrina lead our way to class. I was a little shaken up from the incident earlier and my knuckles hurt like hell. I have never been one for violence. Always avoided it at any cost and tried to keep peace.

"Hey Jane," Sabrina said and nudged at my shoulder, "You okay?"

I nodded and adjusted my glasses.

"Wow Jane!"

"Huh?" I connected eyes with none other then Jimmy Hendricks. The all time basketball hottie, but Dante would totally kick his ass hands down.

"Don't look so surprised," Jimmy said and rubbed my head in a brotherly fashion. Don't be so surprised? He's kidding right? Last time I checked I was a dork and he was popular… so in the last 25 minutes what happened to change that?

"I saw you kicking Victoria's butt on one of the videos circling the school."

Oh that happened…

"Yeah," I managed to mutter out.

"Just wanted to say I admire girls like you."

"Huh?" I must have looked like I had a seizure, because I really thought I was having one. My heart was thudding like an African drum. All these popular kids were flocking towards me like cows to peanut butter. Okay, maybe my word choice was a little off there, but really this wasn't in the norm.

"Well then Jane, see you later." Jimmy winked and for I moment I really thought he meant it. But it's impossible, right?

I stood frozen as Jimmy walked away his tight jeans making him walk a little stiff. _HUH?_

What in heavens name am I staring at? My heart already belongs to one boy. Sabrina's silent form brought me back to reality as I turned and stared up at her. She was a little taller then me, she could become a model if she really wanted to.

"Jane, I could have sworn I drinked my meds this morning, but how in Hogwarts did that happen?" She pointed down the hall to Jimmy who vanished between the crowds.

I stared at her for a moment gathering my word choice for her question. Once again I was completely stunned.

"Well I think…" I started off, "that I might have gained popularity with that video."

Sabrina stood still for a moment, her finger still pointing down the hall.

"You're joking, right?" she said and relaxed a little, she even sighed. "Jane there's no easier way to say this, but here goes… you might not believe this but…." She took me by my shoulders, "You are a _dork_. You always have been and always will be one, Jane. This popularity might only last a week at most."

I sagged a little in her grip. I have been called a dork many times, by many people, but never has Sabrina said that to me. She always praised me as her friend.

"Yeah I know," I whispered for her to hear. My head hanged low as I felt her eyes on my head.

"But that's why this will only make it so much sweeter when you kick Victoria's ass and win Dante over!"

I looked up at her in shock. She said what?

"My dear friend," Sabrina smiled and hugged me. "You are a hero to all nerds, a prodigy!"

I grabbed onto her arms and pushed her off.

"Sabrina," I said sternly. "Focus for a second here, were talking about Victoria; all evil ruler of Hills High School. There is no way in hell I can win over Dante while she's around. Look at her and then look at me. We are miles apart. Dante wouldn't go for a Plain Jane like me." I was swaying my arms around as I spoke making each word as dramatic as my fragile self could, without knocking myself off balance.

Sabrina nodded the whole time, more out of sarcasm thought, unfortunately.

"Do you get my point," I asked and arched my eyebrows.

"Sure, sure, now back to my plan," Sabrina said and grabbed my hands.

"You didn't listen, did you?" I asked. She replied sincerely with a 'yes' and continued on.

"My aunt owns a beauty salon in Camps Bay and were heading there this weekend. So then I can ask her to do something to you."

"Do something to me?" I almost screamed. "No Sabrina, I refuse! If I want a guy to like me, I want him to like me for who I am!"

Sabrina smiled, "Yes boss!" She saluted me in old army fashion and nodded down the hall.

"Look who's there." I looked up and saw Dante, with his extremely white teeth, perfect lips and fluffy white hair, wave at me. I wanted to scream like a little girl, but I am a mature woman. So I lifted my hand slowly, I was going for the 'oh so sexy look'. When suddenly a white hand crashed on top of mine, it was Sabrina's. She held my hand and seemed to be in complete remorse.

"Sorry Jane," She whispered. Past me walked a smiling Victoria, with a big fat purple right eye. She stopped next to me and grinned, "Don't get your hopes up dear. Dante only goes for girls out of their training bras."

My fists were already clenched. With enough speed I could easily shut her other eye temporarily too. I smiled.

"What you smiling at," Victoria immediately demanded.

"Well I'm smiling because I know what type of sick twisted person you are and that you really think you can step on me. Well it's just hilarious in fact!" My eyes connected with her blue orbs.

Victoria's grin reappeared, "Well then…let's see who wins."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I do apoligize because it took me like in forever to publish this chapter. School has been one hectic ride from start to finish.<strong>

**I also apoligize for any spelling mistakes and sentence structure. I just finished writting it and its already 11 o' clock in the evening.**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Its good for the soul.**

**BloodyCourse (-.-) zzzz **


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE:**

It's been three whole days since the Victoria incident. And boy did she not let me forget who was in charge of the school and also of Dante's social life. The poor guy can't even sit with his mates without her 10 feet away from him keeping a close watch. I couldn't even try and have a decent conversation with him… even though I never tried speaking to him again.

I felt so sickeningly aggravated with this Victoria business. It's like she's a part of my lame excuse of a life now. And that's the last thing I wanted. I rolled over on my bed and picked up my laptop that laid on the floor, its glossy black case reflecting my damaged hair in top notch quality. I groaned under my breath. Maybe I should have gone to Camps Bay with Sabrina and let her Aunt do some weird torturous voodoo on my hair. I might even look better if the dog did some work on my hair also.

Why was I born without long luscious auburn hair, the skinny body and the silky smooth skin…?

But instead God had other plans for me, maybe to become a scarecrow and scare off crows at my Uncle Besters farm. Yet again that isn't a bad idea…

I felt a slight nudge at my waist and saw a bundle of dark grey fur curl up beside me.

"Oh Fester!" I swooned and left my laptop to pick up the heavy baggage of fur. "You love me, don't you?" Two scowling yellow eyes lost focus and gave a slight meow as an answer to my question.

I embraced the sleepy fat cat in arms and felt sharp claws penetrate my skin. I held Fester at arms length: "I forgot, you don't like close contact."

The cat gave another meow and I released my grip on the fur ball.

I fell back onto my bed and yawned a rather unappealing yawn. I should really start focusing on my etiquette wouldn't you say?

_Clank!_

I sat up and stared at my window.

_Clank!_

I sprinted off of my bed and picked up the wooden frame of my window to open. It used to work perfectly, but Sabrina throwed a rock, not a pebble but a rock and somehow broke the frame that once worked perfectly. Once I succeeded I opened the window to see a small female with something bright flashing into my eyes.

"But down the mirror," I nearly yelled.

"It isn't the mirror," Sabrina scowled. "It's my braces reflecting off of your porch light!"

"Oh… then keep your mouth shut."

She didn't listen though, what a surprise?

"You need to get dressed."

"No, I'm not. Good night Sabrina." I already started closing the window when another _'Clank' _interrupted me.

"What in heavens name is that?" I yelled, in a whisper though, down at Sabrina who still smiled, making every moment looking down at her excruciating. The light was no joke.

"It's a wrench I got out of your garage."

"What were you doing in my garage?"

"No time to explain. Just get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because were gonna par-tay!" Yes, she did say that in a very geeky voice and even did the fist pump.

"Where?"

"Enough talk, more undressing and dressing."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to go. I really didn't but as lady luck would have it. I was easily won over by four words: <em>Dante will be there<em>. How love struck could I get? I tried dressing semi-formal, though my semi-formal didn't quite fit in with the 21st century.

"You seriously couldn't find something else to wear besides that grey skirt?" Sabrina moaned as she drove down the high way. The party was a bonfire held near Saldana Bay. Its suppose to be an annual thing but the popular students change it each year in order to make the geeks, like me, not to attend. Though I don't think Sabrina got the memo or saw the threats spray painted on our lockers even slightly hint full.

"Sabrina, I really don't wanna go," I begged at the passenger seat. Each movement was agony. Her family's old dusty Ben, their own famous name for it, which is actually just a fancy way of saying Station Wagon. The car was already rusting on the inside and I could have sworn I saw a rat nest in the back seat last time.

"No, this is your time to shine." Sabrina smiled making her braces sparkle. Wait, that wasn't from the light.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put glitter on your braces?"

"Well yes I did," She smiled cheerfully.

"Why?"

"I thought it would make my dress look better."

I grabbed my forehead, "Sabrina, don't tell me your wearing your Mother;s prom dress…"

"Yeah…," Sabrina frowned. "Why?"

"Last time you wore that you were called Lost family member of the Jackson brothers. Do you seriously wanna do a retake on that?"

"I had weight issues back then, I lost some weight, I'll be fine." Her bright smile won me over instantly. She did loose 34 pounds since junior high and that boosted her self-confidence by 20%.

"But just in case I brought a coat."

It wasn't long after that when we arrived at Saldana Bay. The atmosphere around the bonfire was amazing. A live DJ was playing the newest tunes while a massive crowd gathered around; the more chilled groups were gathered on the opposite side of the bonfire. Love making central like Sabrina called it.

"Oh Jane, I think we hit the jackpot this time!" Sabrina smiled with glee. Her dress didnt look all that bad though.

"I think your right," I said and gazed over the beach. "No one seems to notice us."

"Let's dance!" Sabrina yelled and grabbed my hand pulling me down the sand dunes into the dancing crowd.

The smell of sea and sweat mixed around me as I started moving to the rhythm of the music that blasted out over the crowd.

Sabrina was still dancing next to me while making funny remarks when a rather attractive, probably drunk guy tugged at her sleeve and whispered something into her ear. She gave a slight nod and smiled; with a close mouth might I add. He brought her closer to him and soon both were swaying to the music in one motion.

"Don't worry," Said a voice into my ear, "He's cool."

I whipped around and connected with the same icy blue eyes yet again. (A/N: Yeah, I felt a little bad for keeping you guys waiting on this.)

"Dante!" I yelped and felt my cheeks redden up instantly.

"Jip, that's my name," He teased and chuckled a bit while red also seemed easily recognizable on his cheeks.

"Dante," I whispered loud enough for him to hear over the music "Are you okay?"

"A for okay!" He smiled and stumbled closer to me with a beer in his hand held up.

"Your drunk, aren't ya?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" He smiled and gave a hiccup, "Whoops, cat outa tha bag."

I took his arm and placed it around my neck to stabilize his already large body. I'm sure Sabrina could hold her fort while I get Dante somewhere to sit down and at least try to sober him up. I struggled through the crowds but with an easy "Get out of the way" form Dante. The crowds instantly split like the sea when Moses did it.

I found a quiet place, unfortunately, at the Lovers Central and laid him down on someone's blanket. Even if that person wanted his or her blanket back, I'm sure they would have been too scared to ask if they could have it back.

"Hey," Dante spoke up and grabbed the back of my shirt tugging it. "Lay down."

"That isn't such a good idea." I smiled and sat perfectly still while looking at the crowds.

"How come?" Dante asked sincerely. He sounded like an angel… a drunk angel to be exact.

"Victoria."

"Oh yeah, that bitch that broke my heart."

I immediately pulled my head back and stared at him. In my head big billboards popped up behind me screaming in neon lights: WHAT?

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"She was sleeping with one of those cheergays."

Oh and for those of you that do not know what a cheergay is, it's a male cheerleader. No offence to any male cheerleaders.

"Huh?" I couldn't even speak clearly as all of this wonderful information popped up in my head. Okay, that was mean. It isn't as wonderful to see Dante heartbroken and drunk, that's actually very sad.

"The little slut has been sleeping with him for over a month!" Dante suddenly yelled out, spilling beer as he threw his hand in the air, drizzling a nearby couple.

Who scowled a little before they saw Dante and immediately moved to another location quietly.

"A month?" I repeated. Who would want to cheat on Dante? Was she fucking nuts? Excuse my French, but that was some stupid shit she pulled. I rubbed my head as I rethinked everything. Everything did make sense now. All the 10 feet stares and slowly following Dante. She must have been crawling after him. I chuckled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Dante asked confused.

"Oh nothing," I smiled while stabilizing myself.

Suddenly out of nowhere I was pulled into a kiss. His soft beer stained lips fit mine perfectly. His tongue asked access and I let him instantly in. I have never been kissed like this before, but somehow… with him I felt at ease as if I could actually get away with this. His hands pulled me down on top of him. His breath was quickening beneath me and so was mine. I smiled, I couldn't help it.

This was amazing.

My first kiss was amazing.

_He_ was amazing.

I was instantly high on love when this suddenly happened…

_Flash!_

_Click!_

Those two easily recognisable sounds that followed after one another, better known as the camera click, took pictures while I was comfortably lying on top of the hottest guy in history with our mouth mere centimetres apart.

It was as you could say… the worst night of my existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Yes, its been quite some time. I have been doing some projects on deviant art and have been neglecting my fanfiction. Feel really bad about that, but there it is! I hoped you guys liked it! And also thanks for all the favs and alerts, really appreciate it! And the awesome reviews! *faints*<strong>

**Also sorry if there are any Micheal Jackson fans or Cheerleaders that were reading this... It was only used for fictional purposes only.**

**Alright, please review! Its good for the Soul!**

**BloodyCourse =)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The following day at highschool seemed normal enough. Everyone was going about their business, not minding me while I scurried through the halls to my classes. The photo that was taken the previous evening didn't even seem to have surfaced and it saved me the humiliation of protecting myself against Victoria once again. My fists weren't made for fighting but if it really called for another brutal connection to the jaw, Victoria's jaw to be precise, I guess it was worth it.

A tug at my sleeve sent my books flying as I raised my fists. If Victoria was going to corner me, I needed to be ready at first contact, but sadly enough I laid my eyes on a teary-eyed Sabrina, mascara smudged all across her cheeks.

"Sabrina?" I croaked, "What happened?!"

Sabrina gave a delicate sniff before she spoke, "Last night… Daryll… The guy I danced with… He…"

Before Sabrina could finish her sentence I immediately flew down the hall. If I was right, and hopefully I was, that guy Daryll would have chemistry with Dante right now. While striding, or rather stomping in my case, down the hall I heard faint yells from Sabrina telling me to stop and listen. But I wouldn't hear any of it. I needed to make this confrontation with Daryll quick, before the teacher comes. I glanced a quick peak at Sabrina still teary-eyed and stumbling with my books in her hands, this only made me even more furious.

Upon entering the chemistry lab, I caught sight of the boy that she danced with last night. I walked straight to him, not minding the attention I got from all the other students in class.

Daryll looked up and just to make sure I said, "You're Daryll, right?"

The last thing I needed was confronting the wrong guy.

"Yeah Babe, what's it to ya?" He said leaning back in his chair, arms folded.

I slammed my hand on the desk, "Remember that girl that I was with last night?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah… she was fun."

I felt a vein pop in my head as I took in the words, "She was fun?" I repeated to test if I was listening correctly.

He gave a boisterous laugh and before he could even open his mouth again. I threw myself at him and punched him as hard as I possibly could in the jaw, but my fist scrapped past his chin. With the impact of me hurdling myself at him we found ourselves on the floor; me on top, I pulled back my fist.

I better make this one count, I repeated to myself.

But before I could even launch doom on his pathetic ass I was pulled up and into a lock hold with my hands secured behind my back.

"Let me go!" I roared.

"That's enough!"

I felt my heart fall… Dante?

Daryll got up and smirked, "Didn't even get one in, now did ya sweetheart?"

I tried kicking him with my right leg, if I can't use my fists, I'll try kicking him to death. But each kick was a fail attempt as Dante kept tugging me back.

"What happened here?" I heard Dante bark, "What could possibly make a 17 year old girl so angry that she would hurdle herself towards you, fists a blaze?"

My chest burned at the though; he probably saw most of it; Jane Prescott in her raw dorky form. Pulling out some kind of dork-fu martial arts mixture of a punch; which was also a fail since my fist and his jaw didn't even made contact at all.

"She's pissed, cause I was having a good time with that friend of hers; Stella."

"Her name's Sabrina, you idiot!" I yelled and tried kicking him again, but was pulled back instantly.

"What do you mean?" I heard Dante ask and it really seemed like he was surprised by this information.

His words that he said the previous evening 'don't worry he's cool' came flooding back. He really thought Daryll was a good guy. Tears streaked across my cheeks as I watch Daryll smirk and fine innocence as he spoke: "We just made out and wow that girl has huge brea- "

Before the last syllable left his mouth I was thrown aside and a fist connected against Daryll's jaw, tumbling him over.

"For fuck sakes man! I actually thought you had more balls then to take advantage of innocent girls like that!" I looked up bracing myself to see steely blue eyes, but instead of meeting Dante's icy blue orbs I was met by hazel brown eyes. Those eyes belonged to Jimmy. Dante stood behind him, his face a blank slate; he was probably just as shocked.

Jimmy was furious and his eyes portrayed that much. I felt myself feel a pang of relief. Daryll got what he deserved. He was still sprawled on the ground, but he wasn't unconscious.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running out of the classroom and found myself comforting Sabrina.

According to her; they only kissed, but he wanted more and she wouldn't let him have any so he got abusive, verbally abuse.

I still felt better knowing that, that ass got a handful of his own medicine.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly I would like to say... Thank you random citizen who said you liked my writting! It actually put me into a good mood and made me write again. Though I have been focusing mostly on art so for all those who follows my story religiousely, thank you.<strong>

**And since each of these chapters are so short, it will make it easier to write. I will try to write 'atleast' 2 chapters per month.**

**But anyway... Please review, it's good for the soul! **

**BloodyCourse :'D**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

It was during history when the first photo, taken by the bonfire, surfaced and made its ugly self known to my entire class. Our class rep was someone known as an attention seeker and when she caught sight of the photo she immediately got to work by proclaiming it to the entire class while the teacher went to run an errand. My cheeks felt like they were melting off my face the first time I laid eyes on the picture.

Oddly enough it seemed like it could have been the centre poster of an 18 rated magazine. The grey skirt that I wore hugged my behind so tightly in the position were I was lying on top of Dante that I felt instant defeat in how I was going to explain this. I seemed beyond slutty in that photo, that even words seemed to have failed me when I opened my mouth to proclaim my innocence.

A few of the boys in the class started teasing me by calling me _Mistress_ and begging me to teach them a lesson and not the type of lesson that involved books either. As I ogled the picture in front of the class, I seemed to have fit more and more into the category of a slutty teacher then a mistress, but I wasn't going to open my mouth now and bark their idiocy into their already perverted and panting faces.

I only buried my already flushed cheeks further into my arms and wished that the period would end soon...

* * *

><p>By fourth period the news of my slutty-self was known across school. I was found ogled by four senior boys during lunch and even found a nerd proclaiming his love to me in dork-like fashion. He asked if he could do my homework for a month and he didn't stop there; he even asked if I would like to go as his Lois Lane at the next comic-con convention he will be attending. And let's be honest, he hardly had the muscle to carry half of my books and his own. He might just accidently snap himself in two if he tried something like that.<p>

I felt burned to the core from all the attention I've been getting that life didn't even seem worth living anymore. While on my way to history I was caught by Dante, who surprisingly enough, seemed to be furious.

I immediately threw my arms up to defend myself and started sprawling words as an apology: "I'm so sorry! You seemed drunk. So I took you to sit down. You were upset and spilled your love life crisis on me. You said lie down. I said no. And suddenly you kissed me. I should have left. I'm completely and utterly sorry!" I nearly screamed the last part in my attempt to proclaim that I was indeed sorry. His reputation must have been badly damaged by this scandal.

I could feel my cheeks burning up again and even the prickling at my eyes suggested tears about to form. Sure, I have a huge crush on him, but I never thought it would end like this. I was thinking more along the lines of a rejection to a confession then being yelled at for my idiot ass being shoved into a camera lens with him.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes popped open in alarm, "Sorry could you repeat that?"

"Are...you…ok?" He asked again and this time slower as if he was speaking to a person who had just expierced something awfull like a car crash or something.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Why are you asking me this? I should be asking you this actually, that photo must hav-"

"I caught those guys ogling you and you seemed in distress so I figured something must have happened." He said suddenly. His voice seemed harsher, more serious then his face seemed moments before.

"Guys? Like boys?" I blurted out. I probably sounded like I have just discovered the male specie for the first time in my life as my face turned around to scan the hall for the _oglers_; my new term that I used for them.

Sure enough there were a group of them, around five that eyed me with carnivore eyes, for a moment I imagined myself in a sheep suit between a pack of wolves.

"You weren't kidding…" I half said in amazement.

"You didn't notice?" He asked in awe. "For half of the school day they have been ogling you like you're a chunk of meat and you're the only thing worth eating on the menu."

For half of the school day? I opened my mouth and closed it again as if I was savouring the words like it was a mature cabernet. But let's not get too forward shall we… He could have only been staring after me since this whole incident flew out of hand and he was caught in the middle… Well beneath it. Flashes of him lying beneath me came to mind and my cheeks immediately flushed at the thought.

Or maybe he was checking if my ass was indeed that good looking. I wonder if the guy photoshopped the photo. You can't see a thing in these baggy jeans I'm wearing today. Maybe if I-

"Jane?" Dante asked suddenly concerned. "If there's a guy giving you trouble you only need to holler. Nevan and I can sort it out before school ends."

I stifled a pathetic laugh and gave him a weak smile, "No need for that! I'm perfectly fine. What can a few _oglers_ do to me?"

Dante barked suddenly with laughter, "Oglers? Is that your nickname for them?"

I smiled and replied as smoothly as I could, "Why yes, I indeed named them that."

"_Did you see that? Seems like their best friends. She probably put out on the first night_."

"_I think your right! Probably got him wrapped around her pinkie._"

"_If this was the tactic used to catch Dante Sparda, I should have slept with him ages ago!_"

I stiffened at the insults being tossed behind my back and could feel their cold glares penetrate my innocent skin. I rubbed my neck awkwardly as if trying to rub away the cold glares and replace it with warmth.

"I gotta go," I said suddenly and without giving Dante a second look, I fled down the hall like a wounded animal running away from a group of hunters.

Except these hunters were called teenage girls and I was their only target as far as the whole school was concerned.

I think school is about to get a whole lot harder for a plain Jane like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my fellow readers! I felt even more positive after reading some of your comments and seeing that the favs and followers have increased that I felt like sending another chapter out as a reward to those who supports this story. I just want to add that I don't want to fall off the path of how this story originally started and hope to keep on this path. But if you do see sudden changes, like its becoming way too depressing holler at me with a review and voice your concerns. I'm writting this purely for enjoyment, but I want others to enjoy it as well. <strong>

**So Please Review! It's good for the soul!**

**BloodyCourse ;D**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX:**

The week stretched on rather uneventful. I kept to myself most of the time and wore the baggiest clothes in hope that this new more nun-like me would tame the primitive teenage boys. It did fairly well and I had fewer situations where I needed to check the stalls before using the toilet at school. Victoria, surprisingly enough, left me alone. Dante went MIA and I was grateful in a sense. Getting some alone time has really given me some perspective on life. I started looking at colleges and found a few a good 70 miles away from home and Dante. I knew if I wanted to get over him. Distance was the key. I gave a rather sad and pathetic laugh as I realized how deep this 'crush' has delved into my heart.

"Jane?"

I blinked and looked up. I was still in the library and had zoned out completely. Sabrina sat and stared at me, a deep line etched between her eyebrows.

"You still raw from the picture?" She asked. She was truly worried. Clearly recognizable in her eyes.

I nodded solemnly, "But this could have been worse. I'm quite grateful for this mishap. At least now there will be some distance between Dante and I. I can get over him now."

"You do realize this tears my heart apart seeing you like this?"

I nodded. I would've felt the same if she was in my shoes. "But for now. Let's study and get this over with." I smiled meekly and winked at her. "We have a chemistry test to ace."

For the next few days Sabrina kept me busy. Rotating between going to the library and going to the shops and math league's practices, my day was kept pretty full. It felt good though. Heading to bed and feeling like you did something worthy for the day. Well… mostly it kept my mind busy and off the sex god that is Dante.

It was late evening when I heard the familiar '_clank'_ against my window. I stood up and opened the window just to have a rock solidly connect to my forehead. I groaned out loud and wobbled back a few inches.

"Dammit, Sabrina! Why don't you use the door? We have a doorbell and everything!" I yelled out.

"Cause your parents won't allow me to take you out!" She yelled back in a loud whisper.

I nodded and leaned out the window, "Where we heading?"

"The Lion Turtles are playing at Regs we have to go!" She nearly begged. I've heard of this Lion Turtle band a couple of times. Mostly from Sabrina who has this huge crush on the drummer. Apparently his arms are like a machine. How he beats the drums and never gets tired or even thirsty.

"I'll go, but only for you." I turned to leave and grabbed a pair of boots and a jacket.

When I got outside of the door. Sabrina was nearly sweating from excitement and a constipated look on her face. Maybe not entirely constipated.

"I got deodorant in my bag." I said coolly.

"Thank God!"

* * *

><p>The gig was fairly lively. Bodies moved in unison as the beat pulsated through the badly lit bar. The band was actually great and I got myself singing along to some songs I felt familiar with. Through the crowd you could see Sabrina's red bandanna pop out now and then and I felt at peace knowing she's okay.<p>

"Strange meeting you here."

My heart raced and I felt a shiver run through me. "Dante?"

"Oooh ouch." The voice said.

I turned around expecting to meet icy blue eyes but locked orbs with Jimmy. My face fell at the sight.

"I could handle you mistaking me for Dante, but wow… that face. You really crushed my ego."

"It's a gift I'm told." _Wow smooth one, Jane._ I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back and took a sip of my soda.

"Your friend seems alright?" He asked as he scanned over the crowds.

I nodded in her direction. "Yes, she is."

"Why aren't you out there?"

I sighed. Jimmy was a nice fellow and he has proven his worth with that whole Daryll incident, but he is more renowned for breaking hearts and toying with girls.

"Jimmy. Let's be straight here. Why are you being so nice?"

He smirked devilishly and I felt another cold shiver run down my spine. "You're smart. I'll give you that."

My cool exterior faded and I looked up at him wide eyed. Jimmy leaned in only enough so I could feel his breath graze my cheek.

_"I want you."_

Those words spoken with so much lust. It made my insides twist. I wish it was Dante who said that. Would Dante ever say anything like that? I lost concentration as another breath grazed my cheek. I was about to push him away when he moved away on his own accord, but it wasn't him. It was Dante.

"Jimmy. Time to go." Dante spoke as a low growl emanated inside his chest.

"Keeping her to yourself, eh?" Jimmy asked coyly.

"No, just protecting her from assholes like yourself. Pent up on testosterone and sex."

"You're one of those assholes too, Dante." Jimmy said as another smirk grazed is lips.

I looked up. Dante actually looked remorseful for a second, before his bad ass demeanour took hold again.

"Move."

And so Jimmy did. Walking in a leisurely pace not caring to look back. Dante took a moment for himself before looking down at me. He didn't make eye contact.

"Look. What Jimmy said-"

"I don't need to know." I countered and smiled. I did my best to give a genuine understanding smile as he made eye contact with me. I had enough social studies classes to know when to scratch at something and when to seal it with a Band-Aid.

At that Dante gave me a rather concerned look and I felt my throat tighten.

"We need to talk," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>It indeed has been forever... Like wow. I have aged. I wrote this chap since I felt terrible for leaving everyone just like that and for so long. So here it is. Hope Jane hasn't lost her personality entirely. If she did. Lemme know. <strong>

**As always please review. Its good for the soul!**

**BloodyCourse**


End file.
